Poker Night
by Lazyman05
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is one lucky individual, no one can deny that. But what happens when the kunoichi, mainly one Hinata, get an idea to use his luck? Implied NaruHina.


Hey all! Another one-shot from yours truly! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. Too broke. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village of Konoha. Peaceful. Sasuke was brought back (knocked out by the way), Pein and his gang were defeated and the village was in peace. Ninja didn't have many missions. Patrols and a couple of high rank ones every once in a while, but nothing too threatening. No more threats of war. Villages were quiet now and days.

Which brings us to now.

The shinobi (meaning Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru) were off today and were planning something, anything really, to pass the time. Inuzuka Kiba made the magic suggestion.

"How about poker night? Bring some cash, put it on the line and play some good old poker. I bet I'd clean all you clowns out. I got the best poker face ever!"

"OH YEAH?! We'll see dog breath! I'll take you on right now!" That was one Uzumaki Naruto, accepting all challenges.

Hyuuga Neji stopped the soon to happen brawl in it's tracks.

"How about next week? We can round up the rest of us."

"We can play at my clan's mansion. No one lives there but me. It'll be private." That was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good idea teme! You are good for something!"

Sasuke merely glared at Naruto. How they remained best friends, no one knew.

"A week then. Sounds good to me. I'll clean you all out. Especially you Naruto. Let's go Akamaru!"

"...Do I get any input?" Said one Nara Shikamaru.

"No." Naruto grinned.

"Troublesome..."

And off they went to round up the guys....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha mansion was loaded with poker players. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji were all there.

Kiba grinned. "Who's ready to lose?"

Naruto smirked. "You are!"

Kiba looked back. "We shall see..."

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours and many hands later...

---------------------------------------------------

"HA HA! Four of a kind!"

"What the hell Naruto! There's no way one man can win 25 times in a row!" (Kiba)

"Troublesome..."

"You're cheating dobe!"

"I am not teme! You dealt me that hand! Everyone has dealt and I keep winning! How is that cheating? Mad that I'm too good?"

"DOBE!"

"PAY UP!"

All the guys grumbled and slid the money to Naruto.

"This night is over. We deal any more cards and Naruto will get more money. It is only logical that we end this friendly gathering before we lose more of our funds." (Shino)

"Yeah, agreed Shino. By the way, poker night will happen again in two weeks..." (Kiba)

Everyone groaned.

"I wasn't done. However, we shall make this fair."

"How?" Asked Chouji.

"Easy, we ban Naruto from playing."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Good idea. The dobe needs no more money..."

"Teme's a sore loser..."

With that, everyone left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Next day....

-----------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe it? They BANNED me from playing! All because I was winning! Sore losers! All of them!"

Naruto was sitting with the kunoichi (they were talking among themselves at a cafe, seeing as all the guys were mysteriously broke) telling his tale of "punks being sore losers".

"Well Naruto-kun, it is...strange that you won 25 times in a row." Spoke one Hyuuga Hinata. The lack of stutter? Well, she did manage to become his girlfriend after confessing. She's the reason he was there. He wanted to talk to her and vent, but her friends..insisted he stay. Something about having the money to pay for all their lunches. Of course, he had no choice in the matter...

"It is. Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No way. Everyone dealt. Even Sasuke."

Sakura quited down. No way would Sasuke cheat for him.

"Neji and Lee were training extra hard today. Must be sore over losing all their money." Spoke Tenten.

"Shikamaru and Chouji were surprisingly at it." Ino commented.

"Sasuke's been glaring at Naruto all day..." Sakura added

"It seems Naruto-kun is quite lucky..." Hinata said.

"But all I want to do is play poker in the next few weeks...but they banned me! It's not fair! I wanna hang out too! Now what am I gonna do..." Naruto cried.

It was right then and there that Hinata got a devilish idea. She wanted to help Naruto feel better because she loved him, but it could also give her enough money to go to that fancy spa resort she saw in a magazine. Everyone know that kunoichi have their needs too. Who wouldn't want to relax and be pampered all day? Add to that, she knew Naruto was...a bit clueless but she loved that about him. She could do stuff like this and he'd never suspect her of a thing. He would think she was comforting him in her own way, which she was, but he would NEVER think she was doing this for her own gain as well, which is also what she was doing. She smiled inwardly, he was her perfect boyfriend.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I could take you to a casino and you can play all the poker and games you want when poker night happens again. I'll even give you some of my money as good luck too. I believe in you to do well Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her in shock. Then...he hugged her in excitement, kissed her on the cheek and ran off scraming, "HINATA-CHAN'S THE BEST!"

The other kunoichi looked at her in shock, but Tenten spoke first.

"Why? Why did you tell him that?"

"Remember that spa resort? The expensive one I showed you? How you like to go there for our next outing?"

Ino looked at her, starry-eyed, "I'd love to! But what does this have to do with Naruto?"

Sakura instantly put two and two together.

"Hinata, he's rubbed off on you too much. I never thought YOU of all people would think of this. He's too clueless to realize that you're doing this for him and you. He only thinks you're trying to comfort him, which you are, but you're also using him for his good luck to get the money. Question is, you sure it'll work? What if it backfires?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. But if can he win 25 poker matches in a row, I think he can do this too..."

Ino spoke next, "Now I see why you said you love the fact he's clueless sometimes. The fox rubbed off on you."

"I know." Hinata then giggled. "You ladies wanna try your luck too?"

All of them nodded yes, not wanting Hinata to be the only one to try.

Ino had a better idea. "How about we get ALL the kunoichi to put in. We can all go to the spa!"

Hinata smiled. "Kurenai-sensei could use a break."

Sakura grinned. "It's settled, let's go get the fund together."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and myself feel that they were wrong to ban you so we got money together for you to go in the casino. So, here you go Naruto-kun, have fun ok?"

Naruto cried happily. "Thank you ladies. I hope you all have fun tonight around town, it's the most I could wish for you." He then hugged Hinata and kissed her. "You're the best Hinata-chan." He then ran into the casino.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata merely smiled as he ran in.

"Let's go to the movies first, it'll get my mind off the money he has..." Ino mumbled.

"Good idea."

------------------------------------------------------

Hours later...

------------------------------------------------------

After their night out, the girls returned to the casino, only to see Naruto outside grumbling.

Fear struck their hearts. What if he lost? All their money, gone!

Carefully, they walked over.

"Naruto-kun?"

"OH! Hey ladies!"

"What happened Naruto-kun? Did everything go well? Did you have fun?"

Naruto lit up. "Hell yeah I did! For a while..."

The girls smiled, but inside they were worried.

"Go on." Ino said.

"OK! Well, I went to the poker table and won like 15 times before I was asked to get up. I played blackjack and won 10 times there. Then I played the slots and won jackpot like 20 times on several different machines. Then the owner comes up to me, writes a check, stuffs it in my pocket and kicks me out saying that I cheated somehow even though I had no power over it. The bastard. I wanted to play more!"

Hinata merely stares dumbly. No way he's that lucky! It's like...Tsunade reversed!

"C-can I see the check?" She asks.

Naruto grumbled. "Sure, not even I looked at it yet. Been too mad cuz I got kicked out."

He handed her the check and she damn near fainted. It had so many zeroes it wasn't funny. He was filthy rich!

Ino, Tenten and Sakura looked at her face, then they saw the check. They almost had heart attacks.

'We're going to the spa, that's for sure.' They thought.

"Hinata-chan...I decided that since all of you had faith in me, I'll give all of you 10 times the money you put in, seeing as I have all this money."

The kunoichi's jaws dropped.

"I'll see you all later. By the way, I know you all wanted me to feel better and I appreciate that, but really Hinata-chan, using my good luck is really something I'd do. I've rubbed off on you too much. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm actually kinda proud of you! You've learned from the best! I'll give you all the money tomorrow." Naruto grinned and left.

Hinata laughed to herself. "I knew he'd figure it out eventually. He is the original trickster after all. Oh well, we're getting 10 times our money back tomorrow. The spa will be so nice..."

The kunoichi nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Next day...

-------------------------------------------------

"And here you go ladies! That's everyone! I'll see you all later!"

Tsunade sat at her desk, the money in front her. The other women grinned as well.

"Ah, the spa will feel so nice. I need a break from all this paperwork."

Shizune grumbled, "I need a break from you..."

"What was that?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

"Nothing!" Shizune sweatdropped.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you all for having faith in Naruto-kun."

Anko grinned. "You're welcome, I'll be enjoying the spa because of him."

Kurenai smiled. "It is as if he's the son of Lady Luck herself...."

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the heavens...

---------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Kushina sneezed. "Someone's talking about me."

Namikaze Minato looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You think it has anything to do with you being Lady Luck and our son?"

She grinned. "Perhaps."

Minato sighed. He remember the day he challenged her to strip poker. He was in his boxers while she was still fully clothed...

"Wanna play strip poker hun?" She asked, laughing inside.

"Why don't you just ask me to get naked?"

Kushina laughed.

END

Thanks for reading! Leave a review ok? ^^


End file.
